Sburbia High
by 8ugger
Summary: "Adleast we'll have eachother! Right guys?" John smiles at Jade and Rose, who are looking back at him. They nod. John looks at his best friend, Dave Strider. He sits silently looking out the window. "Right Dave?" You ask not wanting to loose your best friend. He sighs and looks at you, watching you through his shades. "John, we all have to grow up sometime."


"Adleast we'll have eachother! Right guys?" John smiles at Jade and Rose, who are looking back at him. They nod. John looks at his best friend, Dave Strider. He sits silently looking out the window. "Right Dave?" You ask not wanting to loose your best friend. He sighs and looks at you, watching you through his shades. "John, we all have to grow up sometime." John sighs a bit and looks around. You four are the only ones who decided to go to Sburbia Highschool, the other 4 in your class went to the other school. After middle school, your school has to go to a different school, because of how small it is. .

Your name is Rose Lalonde. You have no idea who to talk to, barely even where to go. You sigh, walking away from Jade, up to a girl who is sitting alone, reading, just as you would be doing. Her hair is brushed to the side. It is short and dark brown, just as almost every other kid you see. She is wearing red high-waisted shorts and a white shirt. "Hello.." You say, smiling a bit. She looks up at you. "Hello." her face stays the same. "I Am Kanaya Maryam. You Must Be One Of The New Students. Jade Harley?" She tilts her head, and you shake your head. "No, I am Rose Lalonde." You smile at her. Kanaya slides a bookmark in her book and the bell rings. "Could I See Your Schedule?" She asks, and you nod, handing her it. You look around to see Dave leaning against a building and talking to some kids, his "cool kid facade" not yet broken. You look back at kanaya and her black lips tilt up in a small smile. "It Appears We Have The Same Schedule, Rose." You smile as she mentions your name. Maybe this year wont be so bad after all.

David Strider is your name. As far as you're concerned you're the most experienced cool guy in this new school already. You've only talked to two people so far though. Gamzee Makara, and Tavros Nitram. Gamzee, from what you know, is pretty weird. He wears make-up like a clown, and the school let's him. He says it's like an anxiety problem, he feels too exposed without it. You're pretty sure all you could smell by him was pot, but you're not too concerned. Tavros was quiet. His brown hair was shaved to a mohawk, unlike Gamzee's slightly long, side-swept hair. Tavros was fiddling with his fingers the whole time you and Gamzee were talking and didn't say much but introduce himself. Once the bell had rang, you grabbed your bag full of school supplies, and Gamzee slung his and Tavros's bag over his shoulder, and started pushing Tavros's wheelchair inside. "SeE yOu ArOuNd StRiDeR!" He looked back and smiled, Tavros looked back and smiled a bit aswell waving. You waved back at them and stood up walking to your class.

You're the only John Egbert attending this school, as far as you know, and to be honest, you dislike it already. "Sup newbie." Someone said as you anxiously walked. You turned your attention to a girl. She was leaning against the school stairs, smoking a cigarette. Half of her head was shaved, the rest of her hair was really long. She was wearing a plaid blue jacket with a black tank-top, and some shorts that were in, adleast slightly good condition. "Well?" She asks as you take in her different appearance. She pushes her glasses up and bites her lip before putting her cigarette out and dropping it on the ground. She walked toward you and you stepped back slowly. "Hah. I don't 8ite. Now tell me.. What's your name?" She smirked and hung an arm around your shoulder pulling you along with her. "John Egbert." You said quietly. She looked at you boredly. "I'm Vriska Serket. It's nice to meet you, John Eg8ert."

You sigh, walking alone quietly. You want to talk to others about anything. Maybe the biggest pumpkin ever! But you are too shy to try.. You pass everyone and walk alone. "JAD-E! JAD-E )(ARL-EY!" You hear someone shout. You turn to see a short girl with long brown hair. She smiles and leans over trying to catch her breath. She readjust her headband and stands straight. "My glub! I )(ave been looking for you Jade!" She smiles and smooths out her dress. "I am Feferi Peixes." She holds out her hand and you smile, and shake it. "You obviously know who I am!" You say enthusiastically. She nods, still smiling. "Let's go to class )(arley! We don't want to be late." You nod at your sudden friend and start walking to class.

**A/N: Heheh. Thanks for reading, hope you liked it, feedback would be great!**


End file.
